powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Wiccaphobia
A secret group of thirteen Warlocks who, much like the Thirteen Wizard Saints, desire to uncover the Ewigkeit Formula, though apparently to use its powers for their own ends and kill all of the Magic Gods. They are a cult-like organization best known for its extreme brutality and harsh ways to initiate new members, willing or not, to their cause. Vera Arcturus was part of their ranks before being terribly burnt and banished by William Amicus, who appears to be the sect's leader. Subsidiary to Wiccaphobia appears to be a secretive organization known as The Surgeons, formed from the remnants of Japan's Unit 731 and the Nazi eugenics program, whose members, through demented medical science, can conquer feats deemed impossible and blasphemous, such as reviving the dead and cloning at will. Their base appears to be a secluded place named Ginnungagap, the ruins of a fortress splendidly decorate by lush gardens, which stands in stark contrast with the grim portrait of the organization. In truth Wiccaphobia is an organization that was formed in the shadow of Nazi Germany on Verse-515, which used Alien Technology combined science and magic to create powerful weapons. Each of the thirteen members have military capabilities that are comparable with several industrialized countries. With the astrology of each member of the organization a rune is giving spiritual and divine protection formed black round table, which uses the expression Major Arcana. Leadership Not much is known about William Amicus, but he was a quiet man who enjoyed having steamy sex with the female members of Wiccaphobia, or with the new (usually forced) members who were introduced to it. For the new members to join into his cult, he would have them kiss phallus. He would occasionally lead Wiccaphobia, having the final say in the group's activities and actions. Members Each member is equal in power to each Wizard Saint. Here is a quick list of it's members: *William Amicus V-16: William Amicus is a version of Sherria's father from verse 16. He forced his own daughter into becoming a Magic God via a Mass-Suicide Sacrificial Ritual required for the activation of the original Ewigkeit Formula. He came to Verse-7 in order to kill all of this Universe's Magic God and rule it. He uses a powerful Demonic Black Magic artifact called Pandora's Box. Pandora's Box has the ability to transform into the perfect counter to any weapon or magic that the user fights. All of it's attacks are imbued with terror and death. He's also highly skilled in Demonic Darkness Magic and is a well trained soldier that has gone one-on-one with his verse's Conquest King many times. Killed during WW3 by the combined might of the Magic Gods of Verse-7. *Ignius Rex v2: A robotic replacement of the arson turned mass murderer, Ignius Rex. Ignius used to set abandoned warehouses on fire for fun back in his home Verse, Verse-515. He was a well-known until he set a meeting place for Wiccaphobia on fire burning it to the ground. After this William Amicus forced him to join Wiccaphobia and gave him the task of burning down all religious places of worship, orphanages, and schools. He would even sometimes rape men who caught his fancy if he had time to spare waiting for the fire to kill everyone. He uses a very special flammable liquid that burns at 3500 degrees for 60 seconds. He has the ability to use a Relic, a special item, which has the power to summon explosions from history to annihilate his target. The man that he is based off was killed by Vera Arcturus. Killed during WW3 by Sumiya Egnell. *Huozai: Verse-19's Huozai who killed and absorbed Verse-7's Huozai to increase his other powers. He was killed during WW3 by Ilona. **King of Conquest: He is the actual leader of Wiccaphobia and rarely gets his hands dirty. He cannibalized thousands of other universe's Fire Moth Kings to increase his own strength. *Ringo Mashiro: A cheerful young man who mastered the Relic known as the Sandals of Heracles which not only allows him to jump incredibly high but also run extremely fast and kick like a mule. He also possess a device that allows him to create darkness as long as he eats apples with the skin on every day, plus an extra one for every time he uses the device. He hates lecherous men and will go out of his way to help females, however, this is all a facade in order to gain his target's trust just so that he can emotionally abuse/use them to his own end. Killed during WW3 by Louis Mitsuari. *Tar'dakk: Embodiment of the Determination and Anger of the Visari race. Killed by Claudia and Megan Arcturus during WW3. *Maximilian King: An Artificial Magic God created from Vera's ovum without her consent during her forced Cryogenic sleep. Killed during WW3 by Vera Arcturus. *The Fuhrer: A mysterious man with an odd mustache and suave black sunglasses that cover his eyes. He wields a Relic called the Lance of Longinus which bypasses all defenses and resistances. He can summon an army of Ninja-Vampire-Zombie-Cyborg soldiers with his powerful charisma. He doesn't talk much, however, when he does talk, people will listen to him. Works independently from the other members of Wiccaphobia. Killed during WW3 by the combined might of Cynthia Amicus and Naia. Ex-Members *Vera Arcturus: Was a member before she began her carrier as a model and Bikini Battle Prize Queen. She was sent to be a spy for the Mitsuari Sirens and she was also tasked with stealing the Ewigkeit Formula, however, she was found out after being tailed by Ignius Rex to one of her meetings. She killed him but not before he burnt the Ewigkeit Formula tattoo on her back. Category:Blog posts Category:Group Category:Property of Imouto-tan Category:Terminology